Jim Hawkins and the King of Thieves
by RM-Keyblade-Mistress
Summary: Jim finally gets married to Princess Rebekah, but a new threat comes to Montressor, The Forty Thieves. The leader is Jim's father Leland Hawkins, who has been gone for 15 years. They get a chance to reunite agian. Will he stay with Jim or not.
1. Cast

**Cast for Aladdin and the King of Thieves:**

Aladdin ……… Jim Hawkins

Jasmine ……… Rebekah Masters (my OC)

The Forty Theives (except for Sa'luk and the king of thieves) .................. Themselves

Carpet .................. B.E.N.

Narator..................... Himself

Genie ……….. John Silver

Sa'luk .................. InuYasha (from InuYasha)

Abu …………… Morphy

Rajah ………….. Himself

Iago …………… Himself

The Oracle .......... Herself

Sultan ………….. Cassim (from Aladdin and the king of thieves)

The King of Thieves …………. Leland Hawkins (Jim's father)

Razoul …………………. Mr. Arrow

Citizens of Agrabah …….. Themselves


	2. There's a Party in Montressor

Shalom and good morning my dear friends, guess what today is, hmm. That's right, it's Jim Hawkins and Princess Rebekah's wedding! But we have new enemies and a long lost relation of Jim's, his Father. The King of Thieves. He left Jim and his wife when Jim was only ten. Of how much Jim know about his father is that he leaves every time and never comes back. Anyway, let's just go to the story.

--

At the entrance of Montressor, People from all around the Etherium come to the wedding of Jim Hawkins and Princess Rebekah Masters. On a Meteor, The King of Thieves stands there with long boats with breakable baskets, a thief pops out but the King of Thieves puts him back inside, "Stay in there, Derek."

At the gate of Montressor, Mr. Arrow stands there and checks to see if any thieves will arrive, but a beggar comes and says, "OH my in all my years I never seen people hustle and bustle as a sort of commotion?"

Mr. Arrow grunts, "Our Princess is to wed."

The beggar smiles, "Oh wonderful, and who's the lucky prince?"

Mr. Arrow growls, "He's not a Prince at all, just a lonely Cabin boy."

The Beggar throws the bag on Mr. Arrow and turns to Our own Cyborg Ursid Pirate Genie, Silver! "No Way! Try it phonetically. It's Jim Hawkins!" He says as he makes Jim's name in the lights, boring lights if you ask me. "Aww, some of you don't believe." He punches it and makes it not boring, and turns into a pixie (tries not to laugh) and says, "In color." and he laughs.

(songs starts)

Silver: (sings) There's a party here in Montressor,  
There's excitement in the air  
People pouring in from near and far'  
Cause me cousin Rebekah and me buddy Jim are gonna have a "waddin'"

There's a party here in Montressor,  
Everybody will be there  
So if you're a pauper or a shah,  
Do somethin' with yer hair!  
You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty  
A turban that's unraveling just won't do  
No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy  
You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through

There's a party here in Montressor  
So I'm goin to paint de town  
If you want to see what colors are,  
Follow me around!

Citizens of Montressor: (sings) Jim's gettin' married, and it's gonna be  
The wedding of the century

Silver: (sings) My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see  
Just how much I can do!  
You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs,  
Baba-tua-luau, a sweet sixteen  
Well, none of them compare to what this is!  
The food'll be disgusting, by eating you'll be busting!

Marina, Cas, and Dolphy: (sings) There's a party here in Montressor,  
And it's got a color glow

Silver: (as Arnold Swartsinager) If a street rat could've come so far,  
Maybe I could do it

Silver: (as Robin Williams) Sure, there's nothin' to it!

Old woman: (sings) There's a party here in Montressor, But we're not sure that we'll go  
For although the bride is la-di-dah,  
The groom is awfully low

Silver: (as a news reporter) And now we take you down to the palace  
Where everyone has celebrated all night long

Silver: (with a Scroop mask) Without Scroop and all of 'is malice,  
Everybody's happy

Silver: (as a news reporter) What could possibly go wrong??

Thieves: (sings) There's a party here in Montressor  
And we're gonna rob 'em blind!

Leland: (sings) While they're all munching caviar  
Create a small disturbance,  
I'll sneak up from behind

Iago: (sings) There's a party here in Montressor  
And the loot is pourin' in!  
I like this wedding stuff so far!  
Maybe if I'm pleasant,I'll get to keep a present!

Silver: (sings) We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers  
The valet, sir, will carefully park for you  
The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!  
Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too  
There's a party here in Montressor  
Yes, they're filling up the room  
But there's something missing. Yes...ah hah!

Cassim: (talks) Where is the groom?!?!?

(song ends)

Jim was walking in his old home, looking at stuff he might leave behind, a life of a Cabin boy. Morphy also followed him, Jim picked up a box and blew the dust off of it. Morphy was confused on what Jim was doing, but he turned around and saw Silver! "Hello?"

Morphy flew and hid behind Jim as he smiled at Silver as Silver shouted, "Someone's going to be late for his own wedding with me cousin!"

Jim chuckled, "Hold on Silver, there's something I need."

Silver winked, "I gottcha."

A cake and party favors come out of nowhere and Silver pops out of the cake and shouts, "It's a bachelor big boy!"

As B.E.N. tried to have a taste of the rum, Silver took it away from him, "Not for you, B.E.N. you're a designated Robot."

"Hey! I'm over a hundred years old, remember!" B.E.N. shouted.

Jim chuckled, "No Silver." He looks back at the box, "This is for the wedding." He said as he opened the box and inside the box was a dagger with pretty decorations on it and a sheath, to go with it. As Jim took it out, Silver chuckled, "That's a very nice dagger Jimbo, enough for true accessories, and it's sharp."

Jim sighed, "It belonged to my father."

Silver gasped, "Your father!? You never said a word about your father. I gotta let the caterer know!" He turns into a waiter, "Chicken or Sea Bass?"

Jim shook his head, "He's not coming to the wedding Silver, he died a long time ago when I was five."

Silver turned back to normal and frowned, "Sorry."

Jim smiled as he equipped his dagger just incase if there were any uninvited guess coming to ruin the wedding, "That's okay. I never knew him, mom told me stories about him, I only get to see him once, but maybe if I did, I'd be ready for this."

Jim looked outside and Silver said, "Jimbo, are you getting cold feet?" Asking if Jim was nervous.

Jim shook his head, "NO Silver, it's just I've always been a Cabin Boy, stealing what I need to survive, running from the guards," Morphy nodded, "and living my life alone." Morphy cooed and cuddled on Jim, Jim pet Morphy's head and smiled, "I'm taking a big step today, to a new world."

A phone appears in front of Jim and Silver's voice comes through it, "Today's topic, Fears of a Future Family man, Jim from Montressor, share with us." He said as a radio broadcaster, Jim sighed and stood up saying, "I never had a father to show me how to raise a family."

Silver's eyes widen, "No role model, get a little deeper."

Jim chuckled, "What do I know about families? Silver, what if I'm not up for it." He sighs and looks at his dagger, "If my father were here."

Silver smiled and gave a gentle nudge with his good hand on Jim's chin, gently, "Jimbo, if your father were here, he'll be as proud of you as I am."

"Yeah Jimmy, your father will be proud where ever he is at now." B.E.N. said

Jim smiled and looked at the palace, "I just wish my father would see this."

(song starts)

Jim: (sings) There's a party here in Montressor  
And the party's all for me  
Just look, you guys, at where we are,  
And how our dreams have come to be!

Rebekah: (sings) There's a party here in Montressor  
And I can't believe it's true  
After all this waiting, here we are  
We'll finally get so say "I do!"

Jim: (sings) I never, ever had a real family

Rebekah: (sings) I never, ever had a real true friend

Jim and Rebekah: (sings) Someone who could just understand me...

Iago: (talks) Hey, c'mon, Jim, this mush has gotta end!

Silver: (sings) There's a party here in Montressor  
And it's starting right away  
Let's getcha dressed, 'cause you're the star!  
Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day!

Citizens of Montressor: (sings) Jim's gettin' married, and it's gonna be  
The wedding of the century  
Amazing how Jim could've come so far...

Silver: (sings) They're finally gettin' married

Cassim: (sings) They're finally gettin' married

Thieves: (sings) They're finally gettin' married

Iago: (sings) Look at all these presents!

Rebekah: (sings) We're finally getting married

Morphy: (chirps) They're finally gettin' married

Jim: (sings) I'm finally gettin' married!

Citizens of Montressor: (sings) They're finally gettin' married!  
At the party in Montressor!!  
Such a sight to see  
Come on, go with me  
To the party in Montressor!

(song ends)

B.E.N. starts to dance weird, "The party's going on now! Time for party!" He sees everyone staring at him, "I'll go now." He runs to where Jim is at.


	3. Wedding Crashers

Meanwhile at the longboat area, Leland straitens the barrels, and InuYasha yells, "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" and cuts the barrel he was in and walks to Leland, and grabs Leland's shoulder, "Why do you have to walk out in the open, while I suffocate like an animal, even though I'm a half-demon!?"

Leland gently gets InuYasha's hand off his shoulder, "Someone has to keep a cool head, InuYasha."

InuYasha growls and shows his claws, "Someone will have NO head if this is another wild goose chase!"

Leland calmly says, "The Oracle is real. This time, I'm sure."

Meanwhile at the Palace, Silver turns into a reporter, (sighs) again, and talks, "Hi and welcome to the Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical! That's right we'll take to you the Marriage of the Millennium! And who's this coming down the Blue Eyes White Dragon air ship? Why it's Yugi Moto and his friends and they brought some salad, well done. Oh look, there's Monkey D. Luffy and his crew, Oh Luffy! May we have a word with you?" Luffy looks at Silver, "No thanks, we're trying to get in through this crowd." Silver looks at the crowd, "Oh look who's coming through the crowd, it's Danny Phantom!" He sees a big purple gorilla, "And you are?" The Ape smiles, "Grape Ape. Grape Ape." Silver gave a confusing look, "You're a gorilla name Grape Ape?" Grape ape nod his head, "Grape ape." Silver smiles, "Well once again this production has brought to you by The Etherium, it's everywhere, get use to it."

Meanwhile inside the palace, Morphy goes to Iago to tell him to get to Jim, "C'mon!" But Iago was love dazed by the treasure, "I can see fine from back here."

Morphy shook his head and grabbed Iago's wing and pointed to Jim at the alter, "Uh uh, it's Jim."

Iago took his wing back, "Look, the only thing I'm sentimental about, and I'm sitting on it."

Morphy was confused and lifted Iago up to see what he's sitting on, then Iago yelled, "The loot Morphy, the LOOT!"

At the alter, B.E.N. told Jim something, "Bad News Jimmy, the bootees has crashed with the cabernets."

Jim looked at the crowd getting impatient, and glares at B.E.N. to tell Silver to get Rebekah, "B.E.N., isn't it a little late for that?"

B.E.N. looked at him, "What? What are you trying to say? OUT WITH IT!?" He looks at the crowd, "They're here." He runs to the door, "I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!" He runs to Silver, "It's time!"

Silver chuckled, "I know B.E.N." He walks there and blows a trumpet. Morphy flies to where B.E.N. is standing at now in the crowd. Silver twirled the baton and disappears as the brides maids walk through the aisle throwing rose petals everywhere as the walk, and a little boy holding a flag representing the home planet, Montressor. Jim smiles and sees Cassim and the guards coming. The crowd bowed down to Cassim as he and the guards walk down the Aisle and placed him down. Silver stood next to Jim since he is the Best man in the wedding, he did brought Jim and Rebekah together. As Cassim walked to Jim, he bowed and Cassim thought Jim was frowning, "Don't look so sorrow Jim, this is a happy day."

Silver awed and said, "Oh look it's a Kodiak moment." A Bear roars at Silver, he grabs the muzzle and says angrily, "Put that bear out of here!"

Silver smiles and waves his hands and a snap is heard when he aims at the door where Rebekah is standing at. Four doves, holding a white blanket, flew to the Aisle and placed the blanket, Cassim smiled and looked at the door, and so did the crowd. Two peacocks with their beautiful feathers so everyone could look at who's behind those feathers. The peacocks closed their feathers and there was Rebekah smiling, Jim smiles in amazement of Rebekah's beauty, "Wow!"

Silver smiled, "Boo-ya!"

Rebekah walked down the Aisle, as Rebekah was at the end of the aisle, she held her father's hand and did a curtsey, her father smiled, "I never thought this day will come. Now I'm afraid that it has come all too soon." Rebekah hugged her father with a smile, "Oh father."

Meanwhile with our thieves, Leland gave InuYasha a command, "You distract the guards." InuYasha growled, "Part of your plan?!" Leland nod his head and pat the Elephant, "A large part." Leland walked to the barrels on the longboats that he and InuYasha both placed on the ground, he tapped saying, "It's time."

Derek Walter, a 18 year old boy with brown hair and silver blue eyes, and has a huge scar on the left side of his face, from his forehead down to his chin, phases out of the barrel and laughs, "This should be fun!"

The Dark Dragon burns the barrel and flies around and lands and turns to his human-self, (I made it up as part of this) With his black hair, green eyes, and a black gangster outfit, "I can sense Jake Long in that palace."

Koga, the leader of the Wolf-Demon tribe, claws his way out of the barrel and breaths, "Just hope this works."

Sephiroth, use to be a legend of SOLDIER, now discovers he's not a human, but half of it, he wants to be whole. Flies out with his one wing and lands, "I shall take them to the Promise land."

All the thieves grins and looks at InuYasha and Leland for orders.

Rebekah and Jim exchange a smile to each other and held each other's arm as they walk to the altar, Silver, had tears in his eyes, "This is all so magical. I'm not going to cry. I'm not." but he did cry, but he grabbed B.E.N.'s hat and thought it was a tissue and blew his nose on it. "HEY!" B.E.N. shouted. Silver smiled, "Oops, sorry."

At the Alter, Jim smiled at Rebekah, "Well, here we are."

Rebekah smiled and held his hands, "Together, forever."

Meanwhile on top of the palace, Leland sends a signal to InuYasha that the wedding has started. He smiles and walks to where Koga is at pushing the elephant, "Why won't you move!?" InuYasha shoved Koga, "Out of the way." Koga growled, "What do you want to do, Dog breath?!" InuYasha held his Tetsusaiga out and said, "Easy, just let me be the POINT man." He stabs the Tetsusaiga at the Elephant's Butt.

Everyone at the palace throne room started to feel the ground shake, Silver looked around and said, "I thought Montressor wasn't suppose to do that until the Honeymoon."

Everyone screamed as they saw Elephants running in, and Silver shouted, "Stamped!!!!"

The people and guests ran for their lives, the Elephants destroying everything in the room. In the hallway, Iago protects the presents and shouts, "What is going on here?!" He said as he grabs the statue.

The Elephants blew their trunks loud as they can. One came to Morphy, and Silver saved him on time, "C'mere Morphy! You almost have been in a Jumbo Toe Jam!"

Silver looked and saw B.E.N. trying to dodge, but fell, Silver thought they stomped him. "Oh and they trampled B.E.N.! Well, this is a little redundant." He smiles at B.E.N., "So this isn't a bad day for you is it?"

The Elephant went to Jim and Rebekah, they both dodged in time but the Elephant destroyed the altar. Which made the Guards and Mr. Arrow, the leader of the Royal Guards, go into the throne room. Which also led Leland to be alone with the presents, as he searches for the Oracle. The Guards and Mr. Arrow saw the guests escape. Tidus, one of the guards, shouted, "It is an attack!" Which showed, Sephiroth, Koga, and the Dark Dragon in human form, but transformed back to his dragon form. Mr. Arrow drew his sword out and growled, "Not in this palace!" Koga did a jump summer salt and landed throwing lighting bolts to hold the guests so the rest of the thieves could take the treasure. The rest of the elephants kept on destroying the pillars, making the ceiling fall. Jim pushed Rebekah to safety and jumped forward. Silver looked up and said, "I think we're going to have a little problem with leaks." And he flies up and tries to hold the ceiling still, but it's still falling.

Clarabelle Cow ran as Lock, Shock, and Barrel, grabs her purse. Trent Whistler, slides and grabs bags of coins, while his cousin Derek Walter, slides and grabs the jewels. As Nani and Lilo ran, The Dark Dragon flipped Nani in the air and Stitch saves Nani, but The Dark Dragon has Nani's handbag, he sees Cloud and Squall running towards him, he makes a Karate chop at the pillar, which fell on top of them.

Meanwhile with Leland, "It must be here somewhere." It looks like he couldn't find the Oracle. But, a golden plate flew past him, it was Iago who threw that and he is wielding a candle stick, "Meet your match Zorro."

Leland smiled and looked at Iago, "Good Birdie, Polly want a…"

Iago was mad, "Say 'Cracker' and I'll take you to the Principal!"

Leland sighed and grabbed Iago and stuffed him in a jar, "You have a lot of spirit, and a lot of mouth."

The thieves kept on stealing precious stuff. Over and over again. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, stand on each of their shoulders. Shock stood on Lock's shoulders and Barrel stood on Shock's shoulders. They were behind Jim. Jim looked at them and held a huge stick, and took a few swings at them, but Barrel used his hand on Shock's shoulder as a dodge.

Mr. Arrow, ran towards Koga, but Koga sent him flying backwards and grabbed his bags so InuYasha will do the rest, "He's all yours Dog breath."

InuYasha cracked his knuckles and he gives a demonic smile at Tidus, Mr. Arrow, and Miroku, "I'm sorry about this Miroku." Miroku grabbed the sacred papers, "Don't apologies, I know you and Koga joined these fools to rescue Kagome, Shippou, and Sango." InuYasha sliced and diced Miroku and Tidus' clothes and weapons, "Blades of Blood!!!" He makes a chuckle, and Miroku and Tidus' clothes and weapons fell to the ground, they tried to cover themselves, Tidus gasped, "They fight like Demons!" Miroku went in front of Tidus, "I know InuYasha and Koga are demons, but these guys are worst than demons, these are the Forty Thieves!"

Silver was still at the ceiling, "Really, I only count thirty-nine."

Jim looked at where the presents are at and he sees the King of Thieves, "Forty." he takes off his vest and hat and goes to Leland. He keeps looking for the Oracle, but he finally finds it, "Ah, at last." As he was looking at it, Jim kicked him and took the Oracle away from Leland, "May I see your invitation?"

As Leland glares at Jim, he grabs a statue of a cat, "Stay out of my way boy," then he throws it at Jim, "or you might get hurt!" Jim fell backwards, still holding the Oracle, Leland went on top of Jim. Jim uses the Oracle as a weapon, but Leland grabs his wrist, "Fool, you don't stand a change against the King of Thieves." Jim grunted and said, "Oh yeah, well when I get up I'll bow to you." He kicked Leland off him.

When Derek Walter smiled at his treasure, Rebekah tapped him on the back, "Derek." He turned and smiled, "Princess." Rebekah punched Derek in the face, "That's for ruining my wedding!"

Trent Whistler and Sephiroth gasped at what happened to Derek, B.E.N. grabbed the carpet and pulled it making Trent and Sephiroth fall on their face, and B.E.N. jumping on them making a victory pose.

Meanwhile with Jim and Leland, they were both holding the Oracle and fighting. Morphy took a sword and looked at Koga, Pete, and The Dark Dragon and swung it to the object above the thieves, and crashed them.

Meanwhile with Silver, things didn't go so well with the ceiling. He looked at the remaining part of the ceiling which was the ceiling portion of him, "Guess there's no point to this now." he said as he poof in front of Koga, Sephiroth, and Derek, they prepared themselves, but Silver turned into millions of him as the thieves, which kind of spooked them. Silver smiled and grew huge and grabbed an elephant and aimed it at Lock, Shock, and Barrel, "Hey Kids! Freeze!" He squeezes the air out of the Elephant like a bagpipe on Lock, Shock, and Barrel, "Don't make me use the other end!" As the Elephant didn't have enough air to blow out, Silver gently set him down. He used his magic on Rourke, and Helga's butts, and sat on the chair as Mr. Rodgers, "My mom says magic is what magic does."

InuYasha was angry, "Leland didn't say we face the powers of a genie, who's an Ursid Cyborg pirate! Get the others out of here Koga! We'll leave the king to his plan." Koga nod, "Yes InuYasha. After this maybe we could find Kagome."

Meanwhile with Jim and Leland, again. Leland was trying to make a run for it with the Oracle, but Jim grabbed his legs, which made Leland fall on his face. Jim grabbed the Oracle and struggled with Leland, again. He kick the jar Iago was in, he sure is dizzy. The Elephant ran through the doorway to the exit, and Leland and Jim stopped fighting, Jim still held on the Oracle and kicked Leland, but he went on the Elephant to escape. Jim looked around and asked, "Where's the King of Thieves?!"

Leland jumped off the Elephant and looked at the ruined palace, "I'll see you again boy." He said as he turn to make another run for it.

Silver smiled but shrugged when the whole place collapsed, "This is not my fault! This was not built to code!" He said as the last pillar fell.


	4. The Oracle and Out of Thin Air

Iago flies to Cassim and lands on his shoulder, "Good luck getting back the catering deposit." Cassim looks around as Iago flies away, "Oh dear." Rebekah walks to him and Silver appear, "Fear not, oh father of the bride, we can rebuild!" He turns into Larry the Cable Guy, and Cassim sighs, "Please do, Silver, we can't have a wedding without a pavilion." Silver licks the tip of the pencil and starts writing, "A pavilion it is cousin."

He aims at Iago, Morphy, and B.E.N. and turns them into construction workers. Silver looks at Cassim, "I want to see some resumes of these guys. And don't let the one with the beak near any power tools." A sound of a drill came and Cassim nods, "Yes I understand that John. I am so sorry about this Rebekah." He looks around and doesn't see Rebekah, "Daughter?"

Rebekah looks at her wedding gifts and asks Jim, "What were they after, the gifts?" Jim sighs, "Not all the presents." He said holding the jeweled staff, "This is what the King of Thieves wanted." Iago lands on the staff, "With all the other great stuff, why go for this one?" By that, the staff glowed and a female voice came, "Your question is mine to answer!" The staff moved by itself to the center of the room and the light appeared to be a woman called, the oracle. "The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the ultimate treasure." Iago smiles, "Did someone say treasure?"

Jim looked at Silver and asked, "Silver?" He puts on his sunglasses, "Oh, looks like an oracle." The Oracle looks at the gang, "I see all that has been and all that will be." Silver rubbed his arm, "Uh oh, uh oh. Defiantly an Oracle; tells the future. Uh oh." He appears next to Rebekah, "Lass where did you register?" Iago walks to the Oracle, "Okay, you know also tell all. Where is the Treasure? You know, the Ultimate Treasure." The oracle waves her hands, "I am bound by the rule of one; one question, one answer." Iago yelled, "I only want one answer! Where is the Ultimate Treasure!?" The Oracle glares at Iago, "You have already asked your question." Iago flies up to her, "You mean before?! That wasn't a question! I was, thinking out loud." Silver grabs Iago and glares at him, "Very loud!" He lets Iago go.

Rebekah lies her head on Jim's shoulder, "Jim, we can learn anything, about our lives, our future." The Oracle smiles at the couple, "You have but to ask." Jim smiles, "I already know what my future is." He looks at Rebekah, "My future is you." He then looks at the oracle, "But my past, is blank." He looks back at Jasmine, "My Mother is working at the Benbow Inn, still, and I never learned about my father. I don't know why he left me and mom." "Your question is your choice, but remembers the rule of one, choose carefully." The Oracle reminds Jim, and Iago growls, "Oh sure she warns him about the one question thing." B.E.N. kicks Iago and Jim frowns, "I don't think you can help me. My past isn't just one question, its a million questions." The Oracle gets what Jim meant, "Ah, but the questions about your past can be answered by your father." Jim looked at the Oracle with shock, "My father?!" She shows him Leland. Jim looks at it, "My father is alive?!"

Meanwhile on the streets of Montressor, Jim sits at his window sill looking at the oracle sadly, and B.E.N. and Morphy paces back n' forth and Rebekah comes, "Morphy, B.E.N. where's Jim?" B.E.N. points to him at his house, "He's up there." Rebekah looks up, "How long has he been up there?" Jim looks at the dagger and sighs sadly, Rebekah come in, "Jim, are you alright?" She picks up the Oracle and sits next to Jim, "What's wrong?" Jim looks at her, "I always wanted to know about my father, but it's just I'm not so sure. What kind of man leaves his own son, did he care?" He sighs, "Maybe I don't want to know." Rebekah goes to Jim and smiles, "Yes you do." He looks away, "How can you be so sure?" She makes him look at her, "Because I already know him." He looks at her with shock, and she giggles, "Because I know you." She holds his hands and starts to sing.

(Song starts)

Rebekah: (sings) You showed me the world

When I was all locked up inside,

You reached out your hand

And took me on a solar surfer ride

One look at your smile,

And I could see the light

Shining everywhere

People like you, don't come out of thin air.

Jim: (talks) Oh Rebekah.

(Sings) You don't understand

There is so much that you don't see

Just think, if you can,

What growing up had to be like for me

Your father's a man

Who taught you who you are

Mine was never there

So how can you say, I don't come out of thin air

There's so much I want to know

Rebekah: (Sings) You got the chance to learn

Jim: (sings) If it means I have to go

Rebekah: (signs) I'll be right here when you return…

Our wedding can wait.

Jim: (Sings) I love you

Rebekah: (sings) I think it's worth a small delay

Jim: (signs) Maybe your right

Rebekah: (sings) And won't it be great

To have your father see our wedding day?

Jim: (sings) I have waited so long

Rebekah: (Signs) It isn't too late

Jim: (sings) To learn the truth

Jim and Rebekah: (sings) And now at last, we can finally say

Rebekah: (sings) Your father is really there

Jim: (signs) There's so much that we might share

Rebekah: (Sings) And you'll finally learn

Rebekah: (signs) You

Jim: (signs) I

Rebekah and Jim: (sings) Don't come out of thin air

(Song ends)

The Oracle appears in front of Jim and Rebekah and she ask, "Have you chosen your question?" Jim nods, "I have." The Oracle looks at him, "Then ask." Jim lowers his head and looks at the Oracle, "Where is my father?" She points to the Etherium, "Follow the trail of the Forty Theives. Your father is trapped within their world." Jim's eyes widen and lookeda t the Oracle, "Forty thieves!? Is he hurt?! How long has he been their prisoner?!" The Oracle frowns and disappears as the staff returned to Jim, "I am sorry. I can only answer, one question." Jim looks at the staff, "It's up to me." Rebekah smiles at Jim, "Take as long as you need." He turns to her and smiles back, and hugs her, "I'll be back in time for our wedding, I promise."


End file.
